1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to structures of electronic circuit devices, and more particularly to a miniaturized voltage-transforming device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electronic circuit device depicted in FIG. 11 is, for example, a transformer-based apparatus, which includes a transformer 91 that is deposited on a circuit board 96 and has primary-side and secondary-side pins 92, 93 directly welded on and electrically connected to the circuit board 96, thereby providing voltage-regulating function.
In the foregoing conventional electronic circuit device, the circuit board is merely a planar board, so it can only receive other electronic components with its, at most, upper and lower surfaces. The only way to enlarge the available installation space for additional electronic components is to enlarge the circuit board itself, leading to the increased overall volume of the whole assembly. In view of this, the existing electronic circuit devices are not satisfying the trend toward miniaturization and compactness in the field of electronic products and need to be improved.